Return of the Digiprincess: Part II (Revised)
by chika894
Summary: A revision to the first meeting between the princess and her digidestined. I'm taking this story down a darker path. Bwahahahaha! Be prepared.
1. Part 2 (revised, see Nikira for Part 1)

Hi, Nikira's kind of backed up and she knew what a big digifan I am so she let me have the story so I'll be writing the rest of it. I made some alterations to Part II so that I could move easily into Part III which will be out in a couple of days. HOpe you like it! =)****

**RETURN OF THE DIGI-PRINCESS**   
**Part II: Welcome to Mystic Island**

"Where'd it go?" Sora asked.   
"It just disappeared," Matt said, not believing it himself.   
"Where's the ring?!" a large hairy man-like digimon growled.   
"We don't know, it just disappeared," Tai said.   
"Yeah right, what do you think, we were born yesterday?" the digimon shouted advancing towards them, "Give me the ring!"   
"Uh-oh," Gabumon said, "That's Yetimon, a mystic digimon, he was thought to be extinct. Watch out for his Monster Punch, it's a killer."   
"I thought you said that the Mystic Digimon weren't real, Tentomon?" Sora asked as the kids ran away from the chasing digimon.   
"I guess I was wrong, hehe."   
"Maybe we should stop and fight," Tai suggested.   
"Um, hi, there's like eight of us and a bizillion of them," Joe said frantically, leading the pack, "I'll take my chances running."   
"Psst, kids, over here," a voic hissed to them, "Quick in the cave."   
The kids ran into the cave, only to be greeted by Andromon, the android digimon.   
"Andromon," Mimi exclaimed running to him, "You're here!"   
"Of course I am, digidestined," he said embracing Mimi, "I will always be here to help you children."   
"Great," Tai said, "So what do we do now?"   
"Well first," Andromon said, his eyes taking on a bright reddish glow, "You can give me that ring."   
"We don't have it," Mimi said looking up at him, "Uh-oh! You're one of them!"   
"Oh no, they've gotten to him too!," Izzy shouted as they dodged Andromon's Lightning Blade.   
"Electric shocker!" Tentomon yelled, sending jolts of electricity Andromon's way.   
Andromon doubled back but quickly regained himself and threw another Lighning Blade towards the kids way.   
"Let's get out of here!" Tai yelled.   
They turned back and ran out of the cage only to be facing Yetimon and the several other digimon who were chasing them. All with their eyes glowing.   
"Give us the ring!" the digimon chanted.   
"This is like one of those zombie movies," TK said.   
"Yeah," Kari agreed, "Except it's real."   
"I think it's time to digivolve," Agumon said to the other digimon, "Right guys?!"   
"Right!" the others agreed.   
"Augmon digivolve to Greymon!"   
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"   
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"   
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"   
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"   
"Palemon digivolve to Togemon!"   
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"   
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"   
After the digimon all digivolved, they began to attack the opposing digimon.   
"Sub-zero Ice punch!" Frigimon yelled, nearly freezing Tai and Greymon.   
"Hey, what are you doing?!" Tai yelled, "You're supposed to be on our side!"   
"Nova blast!" Greymon yelled, melting the ice and sending Frigimon, flying.   
"Get him, Garurumon!" Matt yelled as his digimon battled with an evil Unimon.   
Yetimon heard Matt and saw this as an opportunity to get him while he was unprotected.   
"Death paw!" he yelled directing the hit towards Matt.   
Matt looked up but it was too late the blast of energy was heading right towards him, suddenly he was pushed out of the way and rolled across the ground. He looked up just in time to see Garurumon take the blast for him as he was sent flying across the forest.   
"Garurumon!" he shouted after his friend, scrambling to his feet. Matt ran to find his fallen digimon, while the others battled their opponents.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ami Misoki screamed as she was falling, "Help!"   
Although she was falling fast, she was generally unscathed when she landed.   
"Ow," she said lying on the ground, "My butt."   
She slowly got to her, feet dusting off her clothes and fixing her hair. She looked around to see if she was anywhere near the mall and saw her bag laying a few feet from her.   
"My gift!" she said running to it.   
Her smile left her face when she picked up the bag and heard the sound that crystal makes when its smashed into pieces.   
"Oh no!" she moaned, opening it up.   
Suddenly she heard a thud and looked up to see a large blue wolf slamming into the trees and slumping to the ground.   
"Oh no," she whispered, "No, it can't be."   
This forest was starting to look all too familiar. The whole place was beginning to look familiar.   
"No, it's not!" she told herself, shaking her head vigorously, "Snap out of it Ames, you're dreaming. I must have hit your head or something!"   
The wolf attempted to get up. The ring started to glow. Ami looked down at the ring, her eyes growing wide, "NO!!!! This ring! Not again!"   
She tried to pull it off her finger but it wouldn't budge. She kept trying until her finger became red and started to hurt.   
"Ow! Dammit!" she said after giving up.   
The ring kept glowing as the wolf tried to rise. Suddenly, unaware to Ami, a three-headed snake monster appeared from the trees.   
Ami ran over to the blue wolf, "You're one of them aren't you?" she asked, "One of the eight? One of their digimon."   
"How did you know?" Garurumon asked.   
"I've been here before," she said, holding her bag tighter.   
"Well well well, if it isn't the princessssss," voice hissed.   
Both Ami and Garurumon turned to the location of the voice, "Hydramon," they both said.   
"Stay behind me!" Garurumon ordered.   
"He's not here for you," Ami said quietly, backing away.   
"What do you mean? What's going on?"   
"I'm not in Kansas anymore, Toto."   
"It's nice to see you again Princesssss Ami," Hydramon hissed.   
Ami shook her head in fear, "No please. I don't want to do this again!"   
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Hydramon! Howling blaster!" Garurumon yelled sending a blue blast of energy towards Hydramon.   
The snake digimon absorbed the blast and grew another head.   
"Venom Bite!" Hydramon said, shooting out a stream of venom that Garurumon nearly missed. The venom ate through the trees and the fell on Garurumon.   
"Don't bother fighting him!" Ami yelled to Garurumon, "Just run!"   
"Now give us-s-s that ring!" the heads of Hydramon hissed.   
Garurumon looked at the ring on Ami's finger, "The Mystic Ring! There's no way I'm going to let you have that ring!"   
"Quiet!" Hydramon hissed, "We want that ring now! Venom Bite!"   
He sprayed a stream of venom her way just as her ring started to glow. A forcefield of blue light surrounded her and reflected the venom, sending it back towards Hydramon, pushing him back. Garurumon got up from under trees and ran towards Ami's side.   
"Garurumon!" Matt yelled, running up to them, "You're okay!"   
He looked at Ami, "Who are you?"   
For a second, Ami lost her voice. It was all too much for her. She didn't want to admit but she knew it was true. It was happening all over again. She was back in the Digiworld and so were all her old enemies. She'd tried to stop it from happening again but the ring found her, just like they said it would.   
"Who are you?" Matt asked again, "Are you okay?"   
Ami shook her head, dropped her bag and pushed Matt aside as she ran away into the woods.

As the other digidestined were fighting, Yetimon looked up and saw a blue light glowing off in the distance.   
"The Mystic Ring!" he yelled to the other evil digimon, "Let's get it!"   
The digimon left their fights with the digidestined and headed off in the direction of the blue light.   
"Come on!," Tai said to the others, "We have to get to it before they do!"   
"Wait, where's my brother?" TK asked.   
"And Garurumon?" Patamon added.   
"Come on, TK," Joe said, grabbing him and running.

Ami couldn't see where she was going, the faster she ran the less light there was coming in through the trees. She had to find some way out of the Digiworld and back into her own. She couldn't fight again, not after everything she gave up the last time. She would leave it up to the Digidestined, it was their job now, their burden.

"Hey wait!" Matt said running a few feet after the girl as she disappeared into the woods, "Garurumon, who was that?"   
"I think she's from your world," Garurumon said, "Matt, she has the ring!"   
"That girl has the Mystic Ring?" Matt asked, "Then why'd she run away?"   
"I don't know but we have bigger problems now," the digimon said as Hydramon approached them.   
"Where'd ssssshe go?!" Hydramon demanded.   
"That's not your concern!" Matt said, "Garurumon!....Garurumon?" Matt turned to see his Gabumon lying on the ground, barely breathing. He was badly hurt from the fight.   
"Gabumon!" Matt shouted running to his friend.   
"Matt!" TK called out, running towards his brother.   
"TK! Don't come any closer!" Matt yelled as Hydramon stepped in between the two brothers, separating Matt and Gabumon from the rest of the group.   
"You two are going to pay for making me losssse that ring and the princessss!" Hydramon said, "Venom Bite!"   
"No!" Tai shouted, but to no avail.   
Both Matt and Gabumon were hit by the blast and lay on the ground, lifeless and limp.

Ami fell to the ground in pain. A sharp pain in her chest grew stronger and intense.   
"Ahh," she screamed as the pain became more excrutiating, "Stop it."   
The ring started to glow a bright blue as she felt herself float off the ground.

Matt tried to get up but he was too weak.   
"Leave him alone, you big bully!" TK said, attacking Hydramon.   
"TK, be careful," Patamon warned, backing his friend up with boom bubbles.   
Hydramon easily swiped TK and his small friend away.   
"That's it!" Tai shouted, "Come on guys, let's get him!"   
"Please do," Hydramon said as Yetimon, and all the rest of the evil digimon came up behind the children.   
"Uh oh," Joe said, backing up, "I think we're outnumbered."   
Suddenly Ami appeared in mid-air before dropping to the ground.   
"Who's that?" Mimi asked.   
"It's the Princessss," Hydramon said, "Get the ring!"   
"Get me out of here," Ami said weakly as the ring began to glow.   
A blue light formed into a ball and enveloped Ami and the digidestined as they were lifted into the air and then disappeared.

The evil digimon watched the digidestined and the girl with the ring disappear.   
"What should I tell the master?" Yetimon asked Hydramon.   
"Tell the mas-s-ster that s-s-she has-s-s returned and now has-s-s the ring," Hydramon said.   


Everyone screamed as the blue ball disappeared and they were all dropped to the ground. Ami landed perfectly on her feet.   
"Ow!" Joe exclaimed, "Can we not do that again?"   
Ami didn't even respond as she started to walk away from the group.   
"Hey wait!" Tai shouted, "Where are you going?"   
"To find a way out of here," Ami answered, not stopping.   
The group's attention was diverted at the sound of TK's wailing, "Brother!"   
Everyone turned, even Ami, to see Matt and Gabumon on the ground, still in the same state they were in before.   
"Will he be okay, Joe?" TK asked as Joe checked them out.   
"I don't know TK," Joe said truthfully, "I'm not a doctor."   
"Well you're the closest thing we have to one!" Mimi reasoned worriedly.   
Ami turned her back on them and started to walk away but then stopped. The wolf had tried to help her even though she had told him not to. She turned back and walked up to Matt and Gabumon.   
"Move," she ordered the group.   
Everyone made way and stepped aside as Ami approached the two injured. She knelt down between them and put her hands on each of them.   
"What are you doing?" Sora asked.   
The ring started to glow and a blue light surrounded Gabumon and Matt. In no time, the blue light disappeared and Matt and Gabumon slowly opened their eyes.   
"They'll be fine now," Ami said, getting up.   
"T-T-Thanks," Tai stammered, amazed by what had happened.   
"Prodigous!" Izzy exclaimed giving his usual affirmation.   
Ami began to walk away.   
"Wait!" Matt said weakly as he got up with TK and Joe's help, "Who are you? How did you get the ring?"   
"You guys better get going," Ami said, "I didn't take us far, it won't be long before they come looking for us."   
"Where are you going to go?" Mimi asked.   
"I'm going to find Gennai."   
"You know Gennai?!" Izzy asked with surprise.   
"We're old friends," Ami scoffed, "You're the digidestined right?"   
The children nodded.   
"Then why don't you act like it," Ami said, "Stop screwing up so I don't have to clean up your messes." With that the blue light took her away.   
"She's nice," Tai said sarcastically.


	2. Part 3

**RETURN OF THE DIGI-PRINCESS**   
**Part 3: A Prophecy Fulfilled******

"Hmm," Gennai said, out loud to himself, "I hope the digidestined are okay. That Ami can be a real handful sometimes."   
"Talking about me behind my back?"   
"Princess Ami!" Gennai shouted, startled at her sudden appearance, "You're here! And so soon."   
"What did you expect?" Ami asked angrily, "You never really gave me a choice. Forcing me to come back here."   
"I didn't force you," Gennai said, smiling, "The ring brought you back."   
"Why?"   
"You know why."   
"No!" Ami shouted, "It's not my turn. Not anymore. I've been through this before! I defeated her before!"   
"Temporarily," Gennai pointed out, "You defeated her temporarily. She's back, Princess. And because of that, so are you."   
Ami looked away, "Those kids...are they...is that them?"   
"The digidestined? Yes, that's them. You like?"   
"If they are the digidestined, then there's no reason for me to be back here. They should be able to handle this on their own."   
"They won't be able to, you know that."   
"There's eight of them! There's only one of me! Why should I have to-"   
"Because it is your duty!" Gennai shouted, "Perhaps you have been away from the digital world too long to remember that."   
Ami clenched her fists, "This isn't fair. I made sure that I would never-"   
"You created them so you wouldn't have to come here again," Gennai finished for her, "But what you forgot is that destiny knows no ulterior motives. It takes its own course. No matter what _you_ want. Even if you are the Princess, you can't escape it."   
Ami released her hands. She looked at Gennai, "You've gotten old," she said quietly.   
"And you've become young."   
"So are they."   
"So were you when you first saved the digital world."   
"I was here for a long time, I grew up!"   
"The digidestined have saved this world many times over. They have proven themselves worthy against many foes. Isn't that what you wanted, why you created them? Or was it just to make your life easier?"   
Ami glared at him, even after all these years, he was still annoying, especially when he was right.   
"Has she surfaced yet?"   
"No, she can't yet, she'll need the ring."   
"I have the ring."   
"Exactly why I brought you here."  
"I thought you said that the ring brought me here."   
Gennai sweatdropped, "He he, with a little of my help."   
Ami groaned, "So what now?" 

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked, as the kids all settled down on the grass to rest after hours of walking.   
"We have to get the ring, like Gennai said," Tai said, getting up, "And if that girl has the ring, then we'll just have to take it from her."   
"Why don't you stop and think, Tai," Matt said, annoyed, "Or has the sun fried your brain?"   
"What are you talking about?"   
"You saw the way she controlled the ring," he continued, "She obviously knows how to use it because it's hers. We can't just take it from her."   
"But Gennai said-" Izzy began.   
"Gennai says a lot of things, most of them don't make any sense," Matt said, cutting him off, "We can't always do what Gennai says. He can't be right all the time!"   
"Sure I can!"   
"Gennai!" the kids exclaimed at the holographic image that appeared in front of them.   
"Greetings, digidestined," Gennai said, "I have someone who is dying to meet you. If you will all be so kind as to come to my house."   
"How will we get there?" Mimi asked, "I'm not walking anymore!"   
"No need for that," he said, "I already have transportation provided for you," he explained as a blue light appeared and surrouned the children. 

"What is our next move, Mistressss?" Hydramon asked, bowing.   
"This is perfect," a loud voice boomed, "Just perfect. The princess has returned just for me. I am so flattered. I will be sure to pay her a special visit when I get out of this pit. Thank her for all the years I've spent rotting in this hellhole."   
"But now we have to deal with her and the digidestined," Yetimon piped up, "Do you think we can handle it?"   
"The digidestined will be no match for me, I doubt they could even comprehend my powers!" the voice continued, "No, no, this will be between the princess and I. This time, I'll make sure she dies for real."   
"How are you going to do that, when you can't even leave this cave?" Yetimon asked.   
Echnidymon smiled and backhanded him into a wall, "Don't ask stupid questions. But if you must know, I'm going to draw her out. If I can't go to her, I'll bring her to me." 

The digidestined landed hard on the floor of Gennai's house.   
"Ow!" Joe exclaimed, "Isn't there a less painful way to land?"   
Ami rolled her eyes as the digidestined began to pick themselves up.   
"I'm glad you could make it, digidestined," Gennai said, "There's someone here who I'd like for you to meet," he motioned to Ami, "Digidestined, I would like to introduce the Digimon Princess." 

"What's a digimon princess?" TK asked.   
"Ami?" Gennai urged.   
Ami sighed, "Since the creation of the digital world, the digital world was ruled by mystic digimon. They were digimon much like the ones now except they were a lot more powerful and tended to be really ugly. The most powerful of them was called Echidnymon, the mother of all digimon. Echidnymon became corrupt with power and wigged out on everyone causing death and destruction wherever she went. One of the guardians prophesized the coming of the Digimon Princess, a child from the other world that would set the good digimon free by releasing the light of goodness and dispelling the evil digimon created by Echnidymon and her followers," Ami said mechanically, "Guess what? I'm that princess. Yeah, I couldn't believe it much myself either. Anyway, I was basically dragged her and spent a very long time, fighting the forces of evil in the digital world. Finally, I defeated Echnidymon, sealed her in a big cave. But now she's back, I guess she dug her way out or something, whatever, doesn't matter. Now, I have to defeat her again before she goes postal on everyone...again. Any questions?"   
The kids looked at each other.   
"So are you a digimon?" TK asked, raising his hand.   
"No."   
"You came to the digital world before we did?" Izzy asked.   
"Yes."   
"So if you have to defeat Echnidymon by yourself, then why are we here?" Matt asked.   
"That's a really good question," Ami said, turning to Gennai, "Why are they here?"   
"That's easy," Tai said, "We have to work together if we want to beat this Echnidymon."   
"It won't work," Ami said, "I'm the only one that can destroy her."  
"Why's that?"   
"You don't know what she's capable of, you have no idea. She truly is a monster and she'll rip you apart the first chance she gets. She's not like any of the other clowns you've dealt with in the past," Ami argued, "There's no motive behind what she does, it's just death and destruction. She does this because she likes to see others suffer. She's evil and maligned and like nothing you've ever gone up against. Are you prepared to handle that?"   
Tai gulped.   
"Well if you insist on handling her yourself..." Joe said, laughing nervously, "There's no point in us stopping you."   
"Joe!" Sora exclaimed.   
"Uh-oh," Gennai said, worriedly.   
"What is it?" Tai asked.   
"There's trouble in the forest, not far from here," he said, "Some digimon are being attacked."   
"Oh no!" Kari exclaimed, "We have to help!"   
"Right!" Tai shouted, taking the lead, "Come on, gang, let's go!"   
The group started to head out of the door when Ami stopped them, "No!"   
They stopped and turned around.   
"Don't," she said slowly, "It's a trap."   
"How do you know?" Matt asked suspiciously.   
"I just do. It's Echnidymon, she's setting a trap for me."   
"Then you stay here, while we go and help those digimon," Tai said.   
"Okay," Ami said condescendingly, "Maybe you don't understand me. It is a trap. If you guys go, you'll get killed. Understand?"   
"Well what are we supposed to do, we can't just sit here and do nothing," Matt argued.   
"That's exactly what you should do," Ami said, "This isn't your fight!"   
"Well it doesn't matter," Tai said, walking away, "I'm going to help those digimon whether I have to go by myself or not. Come on Agumon!"   
"Right," his digimon said following.   
After Tai left, the rest eventually followed in his lead.   
"What are they doing?" she asked Gennai, "They're idiots! Don't they know that they'll get killed?!"   
"They know," Gennai said, "They just don't care. I remember when you used to be like that." 


	3. Part 4

**RETURN OF THE DIGI-PRINCESS**   
**Part 4:******

"Take that!" Yetimon shouted, throwing another Power Fist blast at a helpless Yokomon tribe.   
The surrounding trees fell to the ground, crushing some of the Yokomon while the others were decimated by Yetimon's powerful blasts. The remaining fled and scattered in different directions only to find themselves surrounded by other digimon with glowing red eyes.   
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled as a blue streak of energy hit Yetimon, postponing his next blast.   
"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted, hitting Andromon and sending him flying.   
As the rest of the digimon battled their evil opponents, the children set to helping the Yokomon escape and carrying those too weak to move.   
"Oh no!" Sora cried, "Look at all these hurt Yokomon!"   
"You're going to pay for this!" Birdramon said.   
Yetimon laughed, dodging her Wing Blade. "Do you honestly think you pathetic digimon can defeat me? I've been around even before you were digieggs." He started to glow and his eyes grew a brilliant shade of red, "Skull Crusher!"   
"That doesn't sound very promising," Joe said as many little Yokomon hid behind him for cover.   
The blast from Yetimon threw all the digimon back, ripping trees from their roots and sending the children to the ground.   
"Greymon, everyone!" Tai shouted, "You guys need to take it to the next level!"   
"Right!" all the digimon agreed.   
They digivolved into their ultimate stages (except for Patamon, who stayed as Angemon) while Agumon and Gabumon digivolved into their mega stages. The combined forces of Angemon, Angewomon, Lilymon, Zudomon, Megakabuterimon, Garudamon, Metal Garurumon and War Greymon surrounded Yetimon and his allies.   
"Everyone, all together!" Matt shouted.   
Their digimon used their most powerful attacks all at the same time, directed at Yetimon and his allies. Andromon, Centarumon and the rest all fell to the ground, the red glowing disappearing from their eyes. Yetimon, however, standed firm, the attacks didn't seem to faze him.   
"It's not working!" Sora shouted.   
"Or digimon can't hold out for much longer!" Izzy added.   
Suddenly, a blue light joined the attack on Yetimon. The new power was strong, much stronger than he anticipated and he lost his composure. He the blasts were now pushing him back, his feet digging into the dirt. With a final attempt to regain control, he fought back, "Skull Crusher!"   
The red light coming from his attack, pushed those of the digidestined's back. The blue light which was momentarily diminshed came back stronger than ever, blinding Yetimon.   
"W-What is this?" he asked, confused, trying to see, shielding his eyes. He shielded his eyes and looked at the source of the light, "You!"   
The digimon redoubled their efforts at the sight of Yetimon's weakness and with a blood curdling scream he disintegrated into nothingness.   
Soon after, all the digimon returned to their rookie stages.   
"We did it!" Tai shouted.   
"Yeah," Matt said, "We didn't do it alone though," he turned to Ami, who was standing away from them.   
"I told you guys not to come," she said, crossing her arms.   
"Thanks for your help, Princess Ami," Sora said.   
"Don't call me that," Ami said, kneeling down next to a fallen Yokomon.   
"Oh no," Mimi said, surveying the bodies of Yokomon strewn across the forest floor, "They're all hurt."   
Ami put her hand on the Yokomon, a blue light surrounded it and it was soon reanimated.   
Ami smiled, "Are you okay?"   
The Yokomon looked at her strangely, "Who are you?"   
"A friend," Ami said, getting up.   
She walked over to some other Yokomon laying on the ground and repeated the same thing with the same results. As Ami was healing the Yokomon, the kids talked with them to find out what happened.   
"We don't know, we were just eating and then we were attacked by Yetimon and some others," a Yokomon said, "I was so scared!" she said with eyes tearing up.   
"It's okay, little one," Sora said, comfortingly, "No one's going to hurt you again."   
Tai nodded, "We'll make sure of that."   
Matt turned away from the group and saw Ami kneeling next to a Yokomon, motionless. He and Gabumon walked over to her.   
"Why aren't you doing anything?" he asked.   
Ami looked away, "I'm too late," she said softly.   
"What?" Matt asked as the Yokomon began to disintegrate.   
"I'm sorry," Matt said, after the Yokomon completely disappeared.   
"Don't be sorry for me," she said, going up to another Yokomon. She reached out to heal it but it disappeared before she could. She let out a small gasp but covered her mouth before she could show any more emotion.   
"It's not fair," Biyomon said, as the other children gathered around, when they noticed the disintegrating Yokomon, "Why did they have to be hurt?!"   
"This is all Echnidymon's fault!" Matt said angrily, slamming his fist into the palm of his hand.   
Ami regained her composure and turned to Andromon, Centarumon and the other digimon that were controlled, "Andromon!" she ran over to them. She took a deep breath and held out her hands. They started to glow a bright blue as they were lifted off the ground, standing up.   
"Prodigious!" Izzy breathed.   
"You can say that again," Tentomon quipped.   
She dropped her hands sharply and the digimon slowly began to open their eyes, which, luckily, were not red.   
"Princess?" Centarumon asked as if his vision was failing.   
"Yes."   
"But how-"   
"You were put under a spell," Tai said.   
"It was Echnidymon," Ami added, looking down.   
"Echnidymon?! But how?!" Andromon exclaimed, confused.   
"It's a long story," Ami said, "But I need a favor from all of you."   
"Your wish is our command, Princess," Centarumon said, kneeling.   
Ami put her hand on his shoulder, "Find Leomon at once and bring him here. Tell him, I need his help."   
Centarumon bowed his head and rose. Without a word, he and the others left as quickly as possible.   
Ami sighed, she'd have to work quick before anymore digimon got hurt because of her. She turned towards the group and walked up to Sora and Biyomon, "I'm sorry," she said to Biyomon, "I know the Yokomon were your kind. I'm sorry I couldn't save them."   
"It's not your fault," Biyomon said kindly, "You did the best you could."   
"Like hell she did!" Matt exclaimed.   
Everyone turned to him surprised.   
"You were the one who tried to stop us from coming here," he continued, "If you had gotten here earlier-"   
"It wouldn't have made a difference," she yelled, cutting him off, "When are you going to understand that it doesn't matter what you try to do. That's not how Echnidymon works. This was all just a game to her! She doesn't care about what happens out here, she just wanted to see whether I would do anything or not! She would have had all those Yokomon killed regardless! You don't know her like I do!"   
"It shouldn't matter whether it was a game or not! These are lives we're dealing with and even if Echnidymon doesn't give a damn about that, you should!"   
"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do," Ami shot back, "I've been doing this a lot longer than you!"   
"Well you may have more experience but you have no heart!"   
"Matt, stop," TK urged.   
"Yeah, we can't fight now," Kari agreed.   
"TK and Kari are right," Gennai said, appearing in the sky, "But so are Matt and Ami. Echnidymon and the other mystic digimon have become too powerful to be defeated by one person. Ami has had experience with them before and knows how they operate-"   
Ami glared at Matt and gave him a "Hmphf."   
"-but the digidestined have strength in numbers and can protect the digital world with their digimon."   
Matt glared back and her gave an "I told you so" look.   
"Which is why I propose that you nine work together. Although it is only the princess that can defeat Echnidymon, the digidesitined will protect her and make sure that Echnidymon doesn't destroy anymore innocent digimon. Through teamwork, you should have Echnidymon 'licked', as they say."   
"Me? Work with them?" Ami shouted.   
"You're kidding, right?" Matt shouted at the same time. 


End file.
